the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Never Wake Me Up - Talk Through
Why I've decided to create this fanfiction is simple - I wanted to be a part of Izzy's Halloween idea - #ProjectHalloween. This was the first time when I have written something horror, and I just knew that... I had to do it. I'm following my dream to become a writer one day, and I didn't want to sit and do nothing. So that's when I finally convinced myself to write something like Never Wake Me Up. Throughout all the chapters, there were many moments when I didn't really know how to make the story scary, how to keep the writer on the edge of his seat, I had many troubles dealing with it. I've read creepypastas and watched scary movies before, but writing a fanfiction that is meant to be scary was something that seemed impossible to me. Once writing every single chapter, I always tried to make it more intense than the previous, even though it didn't always come out right. While writing Never Wake Me Up, I tried to manage on working out the characters more and give them bigger importance to the story. In each chapter I tried to focus on at least 2 characters, dedicated the chapter to them, revealing what they've been going through, what they felt like etc., because that's something the writers struggled with when writing the scripts of the show. When you read all the chapters you can posibly see the difference how every single chapter is taking you to the next level and how it all gets more intense. When I told you all this is going to be a Halloween short, I thought I will be able to make it short, but every single time I kept on the storyline going deeper and I couldn't stop - I fell in love with writing this story. So, at this moment, I have already written seven chapters and that's only the beggining. What does it mean? Hopefully that the story will continue going on, maybe even until 2015. Who knows? You wouldn't call this story scary at all if you read it from the start, but I'm just hoping you will like it anyways when you read what I've written for the rest. But, enough about how I feel when I'm writing, let's head to the plot! Chapter One - House of Investigation As you probably realised, the story doesn't start off after the Touchstone of Ra. Weirdly, even though the prom was meant to be the end of the school year, I kind of deleted that part and moved on, leading this fanfiction to the continue of the first season. (Everything happening on this fanfiction happens a week after the Cup of Ankh gets resolved) I don't know, I just felt like the timing between the season 1 finale and before the 2nd season premiere was perfect for this story, even though some things may not make sense to some of you. So, here goes a flashback: Nina feels frustrated and has a little fight with Fabian. Fabian's feeling worried about what happened to Nina and he asks Amber to help him find out. Amber finds Nina in the girls' bathroom and talks to her. Nina reveals why she's been acting weirdly - the reason is because her dream with Sarah last night. Meanwhile Patricia, asks to go the school nurse during the lesson, but on her way interrupts Mr. Sweet and Dr. Frederickson whom are talking about a student getting killed in the woods last night. When the lessons finish, the students head back to the house noticing police all over Anubis house searching the place where the student has been killed. Chapter Two - House of Honesty Patricia secretly 'borrows' Jerome's camera to go find a killer in the woods alongside other Sibuna members. Nina and Fabian, upstairs, have an honest conversation with each other about how Nina has no one in her life who she trusts and how no one loves her. Fabian tells that he loves Nina and they both share a romantic kiss, meanwhile Patricia, once again, interrupts their moment by asking them to go search for the killer in the woods. Chapter Three - House of Disappointment Monday night, Patricia, Nina and Fabian stick to their plan and head to the woods to find out about the killer. They turn the camera on and wait there for hours, until they finally notice something moving in the woods. Nina starts feeling bad and they're about to take her to the house. The trio is scared but are waiting for the person hiding to come out, and get surprised as well as disappointed when they find out all this time Jerome and Alfie have been tricking them. In the Tuesday morning, Patricia pours juice all over Jerome because of how he treated her, Fabian and Nina in the woods last night, they both share a little argument and later go to school. Victoria Beckham Follows Amber on Twitter. Chapter Four - House of Peace Mick buys Mara concert tickets to see her favorite band in order to save their relationship. Amber gives Alfie a chance to be her boyfriend. The drama doesn't stop as Jerome and Patricia share another argument in the kitchen, which leads them to becoming best friends after they both tell each other about their past. They both share a hug and both start thinking differently about each other, meaning an upcoming possible crush. 'Spoilers': What Happens Next? Jerome and Patricia are in the laundry room watching the clip from last night, finding out something shocking. Fabian and Joy share a similar dream with the same person killing Nina. After 2 hours of not falling asleep, Patricia starts hearing noises coming from the attic and sees a door handle slowly moving. She decides to go up in the attic to take a look, thinking someone is in there. She's about to go down but she finds a few things that shouldn't be there, right after she gets locked in. She's stuck and is on her own, with no one to help her... But... Someone is breathing besides her... And it isn't just her imagination... Chapter Five - TONIGHT Category:Blog posts